


Her Happiness

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Decision on Marriage, F/M, Hurt and angry Chi-chi, Romance, ooc, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku could tell his wife isn’t going to forgive him not coming back seven years ago. If it means for her to be happy he would leave her alone and do the divorce she once mention in an argument of anger. No one didn’t expect for him to say such words to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Happiness

Onyx eyes gaze the surrounding rumble of evidence of a battle around him. The tall spiky hair saiyan has a grim expression on his face lost in thought. The image of his wife’s accusing eyes glaring at him comes to mind when he told he has to fight against Buu. Through their link he could feel her anger, resentment, hurt, and hatred for him makes him feel guilty. What choice did he have? The world needs to be save but there been a cost that one time before with the battle against Cell which Chichi still holds against him. He doesn’t blame her at all. He left her stuck with the duty of raising two sons alone. One he meet only earlier and is rather shy around him still.

 

“Is something wrong dad?”

 

The man glances behind him seeing his eldest son, Gohan, having a concern look. He sighs rubbing his hands on his torn gi pants feeling tired.

 

“Just thinking,” he answers rather vaguely obviously not wanting to go into detail what’s on his mind, the remembrance of his wife’s reaction to him when he first appear.

 

“Oh,” Gohan said gazing at the others leaving his dad to his thoughts once more.

 

“What should I do? Would it be wise to let her go so she could be happy? She did mention it before it may be best if we aren’t together before the Cell games gotten out of hand and the horrible argument between us.’ He muse shaking his head debating the choices before him. He knows ,despite what others think he’s naive guy whom he can be at times he’ll admit, that he’s not the perfect husband. He wonder what Chichi sees in him at times now he thinks on it. He’s a good father but it been to his oldest son and even than there been times training over seem more important than with his family. The anger and self-hatred he’s starting to feel for himself begins to ache in his chest. He lets out a soft sigh pushing the thoughts to aside and ponder more on it later.

 

He looks up seeing his friends are flying in the direction of Kami’s Lookout or would it now be Dende’s, he wonder with a brief shrug of his shoulders. His eyes briefly meets with the other pure blooded saiyan other than himself, Vegeta who raise a cool brow at him making Goku smile a little. Nothing need to be said between them. He gives a small nod seeing the barely hint of tension in Vegeta’s shoulder loosen. He quickly catches up with the others.

 

A comfortable silence lapse over the Z Fighters, it wasn’t long before they spot the familiar helicopter Bulma operates and her waving to them. In the helicopter, a woman with long black hair and eyes scowls as her hands tightens into fists in her lap. She could see from the corner of her eye Goku with Gohan and Goten beside him. For a brief moment happiness goes through her before its crush down by the anger and hurt that she been holding back over the years.. She may be happy he’s back but she doubt it be long. Is it for a day or a few weeks before the urge for nonstop training kicks in. she gives a huff ignoring the link between him sensing a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips outside.

 

“Are you okay back there, Chi?” Bulma ask looking toward her with a frown.

 

“I’m fine,” Chichi answers curtly, her hands tighten even more until a drop of blood comes out from her nails digging into the skin on her palm.

 

“It doesn’t seem like it since you are squeezing your hand rather tightly,” the cool voice coming from the short blond hair woman known to the group as 18 as she holds her young daughter, Marron, on her lap.

 

Chichi bites back the growl wanting to slip pass her lips but loosens her hands and takes a few deep breaths hoping that would help her calm down before its time to face him once again. She isn’t sure if she could bring herself to take Goku back. Not after hearing he chosen to stay dead when they tried to revive him with the dragon balls. She wouldn’t want Gohan to go back being depress after his death. She doesn’t want to see how it would affect her youngest son, whom takes so much of his looks and attitude like Him. It hurt the first time with Gohan and she doesn’t think she could take it if Goten becomes the same way afterwards.

 

It didn’t take long for the whole group to arrive at the Lookout. Goku stares at the aircraft with an unreadable expression which left the others wondering what’s wrong with him since it’s not like him to have it. His broad shoulders tenses seeing everyone already gotten off expect for Chichi who lags behind the others. His heart aches seeing the hidden anger and pain in her eyes when they gaze upon him before it’s push aside seeing her children. Hel half listens to the others talk about what happen at the battlefield especially those who were revived.  He waits for the others to go inside to eat something and relax before he follows with his mind racing as he figures the right words to tell Chichi that he’s willing to let her go if that’s what she wishes.

 

He stops half way in the hallway not before tapping Chichi on her shoulder and said softly, “Chichi, can I talk to you alone for a few moments.”

 

She raise a brow at him resisting the urge to tap her foot. They didn’t notice the group stop to listen as the tension between the couple doubles leaving most rather uncomfortable. Vegeta already figure what it deals with just rolls his eyes to the white and settle to lean against the wall. Nothing that the taller Saiyan would say would surprise him.

 

“If you still want that divorce….i will do it. You won’t to leave its fine. I just want you to be happy. If that will do it than I’m willing to do anything to achieve it for you,” He states staring into the soft coal black orbs belong to the wonderful, beautiful and furious woman in front of him.

 

He didn’t hear the gasps of shock ahead of him or the whispering comments from his sons’ mouths. Nothing is willing to change his mind on this. He gives a soft and sad smile which Chichi could only stare blankly. He close the distance between them before taking her hand in his and barely brush his lips across her knuckles.

 

He adds softly only she could hear him with the same smile she known him to have, “You will know where to find me once you decide what you want, Chi. I lov- I mean good-bye.”  


Chichi could only stare at Goku as he turns around with a quick wave and nod to the others before calling out for Nimbus, his  yellow cloud, before leaving the hideout. She knows where he’ll be heading. It be back to his grandfather Gohan’s old home. He is giving her the space and time to think and decide what she wants. She furrow her brows at the thoughtful gesture. She shakes her head suddenly remembering the others and looks behind her to see their shock looks.

 

“What just happen?”  
  
“What in the world?”  
  
“Goku…”

 

“Chichi, what did Goku Mean?”  
  
“Mom, is everything going to be alright?”

 

“Mommy?”

  
The voices of the others goes over her head and not penetrate her thoughts. She isn’t even sure to how to answer any of the questions the others and her kids are asking. How can she? She didn’t expect this herself. It shock her that he is putting her first before even suggesting training or hanging out with their friends. She expect him to get antsy to go to a nearby training field for training with Vegeta or their sons.

 

“Kakarot must really love that woman and want her happiness if he just did that in front of all of us,” Vegeta’s cool tone breaks Chichi’s thoughts as she turns to look at him in confusion but shrugs it off going back to thinking again.  


“What are you saying, Vegeta?” Bulma ask the Saiyan Prince who huffs in annoyance.

 

He gives her a bland look making the woman’s teeth to grind. Her eyes twitch when he drawls icily, “As it sounds Bulma.”  
  
Bulma stare at him surprise he use her name instead of Woman or something else. She frowns thoughtfully. It does make sense if she thinks about it. She lets a sigh out and shakes her head grumbling about nothing in particular.  
  
Vegeta gaze at Chichi which seems more colder and deadlier than normal as his voice turns silky when he said. “I would choose wisely if I were you.. I know Kakarot isn’t an idiot as he seems. He must have put a lot of thought into this. So think carefully. That’s all.”  
  
She blinks in surprise since it’s the most Vegeta would talk to her. She stiffly nods as he goes back to his bored expression letting the raven to ponder on his words. At the corner of her eye, Gohan and Goten look at her with unsure expressions especially for Gohan who remembers Goku. Gohan on the other hand, tilts his head in confusion. He only meet his father earlier and still trying to get to know him.

 

What does she want? To go through a divorce that would lead to an  uncomfortable tension that may never go away. Should she walk away where she could no longer be hurt and angry at him at the pain he cause her? Would that make her happy? She heaves a sigh knowing the anger she’s feeling would lead her to make a rash decision that would make her regret doing it later. She will think more of it over she others she note go back to their earlier conversation rather careful not to bring up Goku’s name not that at the moment she cares. It would be her decision. Rather as Goku  state, it’s her happiness and what she wants to do and what it may mean about their marriage.


End file.
